


bite

by 37564



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37564/pseuds/37564
Summary: It's pretty annoying that Wilbur can't even fucking blame Tommy for leaving him in this state.Or, so it seems.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 311





	bite

One thing that's Wilbur’s found surprising about Tommy is that whenever Tommy’s off-guard, his canines end up unusually sharp.

Besides Wilbur, Tommy giggles as he's fixated on whatever he's pulled up on Wilbur’s television. Ever since the first meet up, there'd be chances for more, to the point Tommy’s father didn't see the need to accompany him. They've got complete trust in who Wilbur is, but that's not what's important right now.

What's more important is how Wilbur’s been staring at Tommy’s mouth for the past hour wondering how it'd feel to kiss him when Tommy’s  _ supposed  _ to be the incubus here.

Wilbur’s not sure if he's just disgustingly horny by his own urges or if Tommy has a habit of subconsciously triggering aphrodisiacs when he's giddy, but whatever, really, what-fucking-ever. What's even more important than his creepy mouth-staring is the fact the longer Tommy is near him, the worse the feeling gets.

Normal Tommy is hyperactive and bounces everywhere, unable to stay still. This applies even on a fucking couch; Tommy scooches over, stands up, sinks into the cushions, and brings his knees to his chest every other second without realizing it.

Normal Wilbur is supposed to be annoyed by it, but this is not normal Wilbur. This is horny Wilbur and each inch that Tommy scooches over without realizing drives him insane. The distance goes from a few feet to mere inches, all because Tommy won't stop rolling around.

Closer and closer, until Tommy laughs impossibly hard that he sways right against Wilbur.

And it only takes a moment for Wilbur to give in.

It’s easy. Between them, Wilbur is bigger, older, stronger. Tommy’s much skinnier, almost stick and bones, and even as much Wilbur thinks Tommy’s bones are going to snap with how hard Wilbur’s gripping them over Tommy’s head, he can't bring himself to focus on it.

“Wilbur?” Tommy asks, eyes wide, with his lips parted just wide enough for Wilbur to fixate on the canines. Each second that ticks in Wilbur’s head end up with Tommy panicking, realizing that they're not just playing around anymore. Tommy yanks at his arms, digs his elbows into the seats, and tries to raise his knees. He's so small, so young, so cute—

“Wilbur, what the hell are you doing!” Tommy shouts as Wilbur grips Tommy’s chin, hard. Even if he was trembling from fear, he was still so, so cute.

Anything else that Tommy tries to shriek is incomprehensible with how Wilbur’s fingers have moved from his chin to pull his jaw down. He runs his thumb against Tommy’s lower teeth, until he reaches the sharp, pointed tooth that's been his sole focus for the entire evening.

He wants to be bitten by those teeth. Normal Wilbur wouldn't be so accepting of wanting to screw Tommy ‘til he was unconscious, but he isn't Normal Wilbur right now. Current Wilbur wants to feel those fangs dig into his skin as he filled Tommy up, over and over. To feel him moan against his neck, to feel his needy gasps.

But from the look of it, Tommy doesn't even know he’s an incubus. He's probably been fed white lies his entire life, being told his fangs were a gift from God in an attempt to cover up the fact some aphrodisiac-drugged-up guy would be jacking off to resist temptation out of sheer stubbornness. It's pretty annoying that Wilbur can't even fucking blame Tommy for leaving him in this state.

Or, so it seems.

Something coils around Wilbur’s thigh, and when Wilbur looks down, he sees a tail. Almost like licorice. He hears Tommy laugh, the sound clear and serene against the buzz in Wilbur’s red, red ears. That makes him look back up at Tommy, right at the grinning face that's baring teeth sharper than before.

“Let me guess,” Wilbur manages to say first, “you've got horns under your hair, too. You've known what you're doing to me.” It's almost a struggle not to start kissing the kid below him senseless.

Tommy licks his lips, teasingly so. “I do things to you to make you do them to me, you know. Kinda like fishing. You're the fish who's choking on a hook with bait.”

It's a crude comparison considering Wilbur’s dick is painfully hard, but whatever. It's all the consent he needs before he lets go of Tommy’s arms in favor of undressing him. He hears Tommy laugh almost sardonically, but he can't find it in himself to care when he's shoved his hand down Tommy’s pants.

He'll find out of Tommy truly has horns in his hair when he gets Tommy on his knees for Wilbur later. For now, Wilbur just needs to touch Tommy all over, until Tommy stops being a fucking brat.

Wilbur's sure he can fuck Tommy hard enough for the tables to eventually turn. Serves the kid right.

**Author's Note:**

> my b for any mistakes, english aint my first language  
> im @masakrz on twt <3 lets be friends (or enemies)


End file.
